baolynn_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Baolynn
Appearance Faun: She has tan skin, low armpit length purple galaxy hair with gold bang ties, rounded eyebrows, icy blue pupilless glowing eyes, mild cherry lips, cupped ears, a white tunic, gold trimming along the v-neck that widens towards the bottom, two sets of small strips off the top, inner strips stretch out into an inner colored orange coned collar with four light blue tear drop gems dangling off the edges, outer strips act as straps, feathered sleeves, a gold underbreast belt with feathering underneath, two x-crossed twine stitching the feathering together, gold mid arm bands with light blue gems, white feathered knee skirt, an orange sash with gold trimming, an ankle length centerpiece cloth designed with a large diamond and gold detailing, and gold anklets with light blue gems. Her leg fur is cream and brown patches. Voidwight: She has the appearance of melting black wax. Her hair is a solid purple bob with straight across bangs and ear length on the sides, 90° rotated eyes, needle teeth, black tear stains down her face, and an exposed purple-blooded heart with a broken ribcage. Kin ... Quote(s) * ... Backstory Baolynn DuVauquelin was born to a recently married couple. She was raised in a peaceful village in north Gaul where she was known for her elaborate tapestries. She became a depressed recluse when she was 16H, fearful and pessimistic about the magick revolts. There was an offer to anyone who would sacrifice themselves as test subjects to archmages. They wanted to find a new home, as the crevices of Gaia would no longer suffice. Baolynn volunteered, being injected with unsafe amounts of mana in order to send her to the astral plane and then somewhere new. They found Anemarg in the process, terraforming the entire planet to be habitable. She built the oracle temples and became the first. All the temples claim to be the one where she resided but it was in fact the eastern temple of Galiral. Before the demiurge's creation, there was nothing but the void and its king. Baolynn cried to her father about how the darkness scared her, so he told her to do something about it. She went on to gather particles, using them to create stars and planets. Being pleased by the light and the objects that filled the void, Amercer let her continue filling the void. She went on to create much more, searching her once dark, desolate home for more materials. She used the material from dead stars to create the first life: two saccitors named Irmogen and Nagmekk. They occupied the planet that would be later named Anemarg by the mortals. Amercer grew jealous, swiping a chunk out of it. This chunk, later named Psytchevi, was small enough to orbit around Anemarg. Baolynn herself evidently settled on Anemarg, using her remaining stardust to create more life. Zoanna, Motano, Venra, and Xochitl were born of this. Although at this point, the latter two were humans. Trivia * She was created from a joke that the fountain faeries could be more magickal if they were part unicorn. * She was originally genderfluid before I had her trade with Laninth. * Bao is a unisex Chinese name with various meanings, but I like 宝/bǎo/jewel, precious, treasure. Llyn means lake in Welsh. This is the version I prefer to tell when someone asks me what her name means. Her name actually comes from Beowulf and I say violin, when I actually just used a part of my real name because it's pretty.